icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieorSeddie/my opinion of everything to this point
Ok, so I haven't been on this wikia in forever just so I wouldn't get to caught up in everything. I don't know if I'm late, but I just want to throw some ideas out there. First, I wanna talk all the way back to iOMG. So we all know what happened in iOMG. The remaining question was what Carly was there for. I heard awesome theories from you and some of my friends. Most think it was for that shock factor, and some feel it was kinda like when Sam saw Carly and Freddie dancing and looked hurt. I feel it was a mixture of the two. The reason I bring this up is it ties in with everything. Also, to explain, I use mostly logic when thinking about what is going to go down between ships. I realize seeing your two best friends kiss would be shocking, but Dan realizes the fanbase for Creddie is still there, so he needed to put her there to keep the "WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?!?" feeling more open. Now, I wanna state a few things in iPWV. There was A LOT of Creddie moments in it and only a few Seddie moments. I think this simply because they wanted Creddiers to have some moments of their ship before iLMM. Now into iLMM, I was a little confused about this promo. For one, I saw a lot of kissing and mushy stuff in it and that just isn't seddie. I was expecting them to be the same, but just a cute moment here and there. I realize I haven't seen the episode yet, but it surely looks that way. The only thing that I saw that reminded me of before, is when they made Carly stay there in case they fought. Also, why is it called iLOST my mind? Wouldn't iLOSE my mind be more comforting? or is it just me? If it was iLose my mind, we know that Sam is stating that about her dating Freddie and she never thought it would happen so, by going along with it, she must by losing her mind. iLost my mind makes me nervous because it's kind of like Sam using that as an excuse of why she kissed Freddie. Whether it be in an arguement or in general. I just think iLost my mind is more of a negative title than postive. haha I hope people at least understand what I mean by that. I do know that Seddie is set in stone for this episode at least though. So was I the only one suprised by Carly's "accepting" behavior? I expected her to be a little bugged out. In iTTK, Carly had no idea the background of the situation and she was still freaking out like a mad women and even acting jealous at times. Maybe she grew out of that as a character? So what do you guys think? I'm excited for Seddie, but at the same time I want to know what Carly is thinking. Is she really that accepting or is she hiding something? Who knows :) Just my opinions Category:Blog posts